My Special Baby Brother
by Plegurl17
Summary: "My little rose" he said while kissing the top of her forhead, pulling her into a hug from behined. "My little blue berry" she said in return. "Hey! I'm not so little anymore". Turning around Amu smiled up at him. "No your not Ikuto". So? You know you want to give it a try? Come on! It's me!
1. Chapter 1

Pleg: Hehe

Ikuto: That's fucking it Plegurl16! *picks up knife*

Pleg: You better be raping me with that , otherwise it's useless…

Ikuto drops to the ground

Pleg: *grins* Pussy..

Amu: The fuck are you doing?!

Pleg: Posting a new story to see how much traffic it gets!

Ikuto: She owns nothing!

We are sapost to hate them. We are sapost to fear them. But I don't. I don't know why, I don't understand and I don't care. Why is everyone so scared? It's just a baby! He can't harm anything! He can't even walk yet! And you're already treating him like an adult, like he knows what he is and he should be ashamed. Well, I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed to be a part of this fear, of this family! I will not be scared of my little brother! Just because he's a vampire. I will not let you hurt him! I will never let him feel ashamed of what he is. Because he shouldn't be. This is sick. What has this world come to? To where you all are throwing you're baby's in the street because there not 'normal' as you call it!? That is so voile, and disgusting and low. I hope you know that just because he has pointy teeth and eats a different way than we do doesn't mean I don't love him. I'm taking him away forever. I hope you have a happy 'normal' life without us.

Goodbye… forever,

Your former daughter, Amu

Pleg: I have a really cool plot laid out…

Ikuto: REVIEW!

Amu and Pleg: You don't even know if you're in this!?

Ikuto: It's Pleg, of cores I am!

Pleg: *facepalm*

Amu: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Pleg: My Bitches!

Ikuto: Fuck you.

Pleg: You wish.

Amu: Why are you being so mean Ikuto?

Ikuto: Because this beotch hasn't updated any of her story's in months! Months! (Insert dramatic pose here)

Pleg: Grr. I know I know! I have been dealing with my friends and shit. I can barely trust anyone anymore… it's sad really honestly…

Ikuto: See all the fucks given? Oh wait no you don't because they don't fucking exist! (Holds up hands and flicks off)

Pleg: Hey! That's my saying!

Ikuto: All the fucks given, none. ._.

Amu: Just start the damn story! She don't own shit!

A/n: Ok this story is going to start out weird, but just deal with is for a while ok? I will explain later on and IM SORRY! It's so late I know I know!

~My Special Baby Brother~

Cherry blossom tree's bloomed all around the train station in Tokyo. (None of this stuff is accurate so don't bitch okay?) There petals flying everywhere, getting in peoples hair and on their clothes. Most people where very annoyed with it, meaning the adults. All the children were chasing after flowers and somewhere giving them to their grandmothers and mothers. It was spring in Tokyo and a lot of tourist where starting to show up, hens the train station being crowded. All ages of men women and children where standing around waiting for the train from the northern side of the country to get in.

A load 'ding' was heard and all the people looked down the track to see a bullet train heading there direction. 10 seconds later a big silver train pulled up with a load screech that made all the young children hold their ears in pain. A automated voice told everyone to stand back as the doors began to open. People began hugging and kissing and greeting each other, some crying and some just smiling.

Now on the other side of the tracks was the area you go to get on the train, there were very few people on this side or the tracks. Most people flew nowadays but some people didn't have the money. There was an old couple that wouldn't stop bickering, 2 or 3 business men, and two teenagers with 4 suite cases behind them. Well sorta. One was a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes. She was around 5'4 and was 15 years old. The other was a young man with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He was around 6 foot and age, well… he was 6. The two looked normal as ever. A boyfriend taking his girlfriend on a trip or a brother and sister going to live with their grandmother.

This, was not the case. These two were going to the country side to get on a plane and got to America. Why you ask? Oh because their parents want the blue haired man or boy I should say dead. The young man's name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi; he is 6 and a half years old. He swears like a sailor and knows more about how cruel the world is then anyone should ever know.

When he was a baby, his parents threw him out into the street to let him get run over by a truck or eaten by rats. But his sister, Amu Hinamori, the girl standing next to him saved him. She was furious that her parents would do something so vile, so she wrote them a letter, packed up all of our things and we left, never looking back. When she was 10! 10! A 10 year old took on the responsibility of taking care of herself and a baby, a 'special' baby.

Ikuto wasn't normal, he was far from it. He doesn't sleep, only eats one thing, has amazing ability's and can choose how old he wants to be, on the outside. Ikuto is a vampire, a full blood vampire. How did this happen? Well, you see there was a break out in their home town hospital 6 years ago, vampires had somehow gotten in and had bitten all of the newborn babies, most hadn't survived the transformation, but Ikuto did. When all the parents of the children found out they were all furious. Ikuto was only home for 2 days until his parents threw him out. He's not mad at them or anything, like Amu says, that's how they were raised, to hate people that are different. Amu took care of him, he doesn't really know how but she has, and he will do anything for her.

"Ikuto! C'mon" Amu pulled her brothers hand while pointing towards the train. Amu had on a black tank top and booty shorts.

"Where goanna miss the train if you don't move you oaf!" Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see everyone on the train, including there bags. He unlocked his knees and let Amu pull him forward, into the last car with no one in it. The doors shut just as his foot got threw. Amu sighed as she sat down on the bench window that was at the end of the train. Ikuto looked down at his feet, he felt guilty now, Damnit! "Amu I-"

"It's ok Ikuto. Stop apologizing for everything. You've been doing that a lot lately" Amu sat up and smiled at her brother. He was wearing a v neck t shirt with ripped shinny jeans. Ikuto smiled back and laid down on the floor. Amu gave him a weird look and he just shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him. 'So weird' she thought as she went in her bag to get food. There were 4 blood bags in here for Ikuto and 2 bags of chips for her. She pulled one out and flinched when her finger cane into contact with one of the blood bags. She never got use to it, it was just a tad creepy, but she ignored it. She pulled the rest of the bag out and closed her bag. She popped open the bag of chips and started eating.

"I'm hungry" she heard 5 minutes later. Ikuto sat up and looked at Amu. She sighed and pointed to her backpack. Ikuto made a pout face and shook his head. He looked at Amu's right wrist and her eyes widened.

"No! That was a onetime thing mister! The mark still hasn't gone away!" A flash of wind hit Amu in the face. Ikuto was now holding her wrist and opening his mouth, ready to bite her.

"No Ikuto! I said no" Amu half screamed at him. She dropped the chip bag making them spill all over the floor of the train. She put her left hand on his head trying to push his mouth away from her.

Ikuto turned his head and glared at his sister. He hated that animal blood shit she gave him, it tasted like shit, literally! He also didn't understand why she cared. Getting your blood sucked is the most, exciting, thrilling and pleasurable thing there is. Ikuto moved his face closer to Amu and smirked.

"Either I do it this way or I do it another way" he said while running his hand up her neck and into her back length pink hair. Amu stared at him; he knew what she was thinking. She thinks he's going to suck the blood out of her neck, but that's not the case. Ikuto moved up so his mouth was right next to her ear. He whispered something in it and Amu turned 40 different shades of red.

When a vampire gets hungry, they also get horney. Like on a whole new level compared to humans. Amu knows this happens to him so she doesn't flip shit on him when he acts like this. When a vampire or Ikuto in this case wants something, he gets it.

Amu shuttered and looked down at Ikuto as he licked her wrist. She mumbled fine and he grinned really wide. Ikuto grabbed Amu's other wrist and pulled her down to the floor with him so she was sitting in his lap, facing him with her legs on either side or his body. He was sitting cress cross and scooted forward so Amu's back was against the flat board of the window seat. Amu closed her eyes tight and scrunched up her body waiting for it to be over. She felt Ikuto rub her tight and told her to relax. Ikuto pulled her wrist up to his mouth, putting on hang on hers, holding it and the other on her arm. Ikuto counted down from 3. Amu started breathing normally and he bit her at 2 instead of 3. Amu's eyes snapped open as she glared at her brother.

"What the hell you said 3... Ahh". Ikuto had sucked really hard and got a reaction out of her. She arc ked her back, pushing her head up on the seat pushing her stomach out towards Ikuto. Ikuto put right hand behind her back and grabbed her waist pulling her against him.

Amu was panting and Ikuto was in heaven. This was 10x the pleasure then what she felt, and the only reason she didn't feel it was because he wasn't sucking hard. She would have been drained already if he actually wanted to drain her. He could only take about 5 mouth fulls and that was iffy. Ikuto blinked his eyes and pulled away from Amu's wrist, licking the wound with doing so. Amu was panting heavily as she tried to lift her head to look at him.

"Don't, you'll get sick" he said while he continued to lick the 2 bite marks he had left on his sister's wrist. He heard her sigh and a small thump. After about 2 minutes Ikuto, pulled Amu up. She felt a little dizzy but it wasn't that bad. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Thank you Amu" he said while leaning down and kissing her check. Amu nodded in response. Ikuto stood up and pulled Amu to her feet. He got on the window bench and pulled Amu up on there with him. He put her between his legs so he could tell if she was breathing or not. Amu snuggled closer to her brother. Tomorrow, this time, they will be on a plane to America. And away from there crazy parents.

Pleg: Yay! Did that in 40 minutes!

Ikuto: That is sad really..

Pleg: For me and my A.D.D it's remarkable.

Ikuto: True… very true.

Amu: Review if Pleg actually has talent!

Pleg: More reviews I get the better the chances of this becoming incest… 0-0

Ikuto: FUCK YES! Incest is the best it's a game the whole family can play!

Pleg: Review! (Has hand over Amu's mouth who is screaming)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleg: You know… Now my mood is ruined. ._.**

**Ikuto: Who pissed ya off this time? **

**Pleg: Some fricken guest review. **

**Amu: Let it out Pleg… Let it all out…**

**Ikuto: Amu! SHHHH! Pleg, continue.. (Holds out hand)**

**Pleg: They said that I was complaining, bitching and whining. Uhh no. I was telling the 'people' that if you or them doesn't like my stories then don't fucking read them. Its Fan fiction honey, like you said there are millions of other stories you can read. And just to be a bitch. I will fucking cuss where everything I mother fucking want to. I'm 16. I'll do what I damn well please. How old are you, 13? **

**Ikuto: Damn son…**

**Amu: No wonder you're pissed…**

**Pleg: Nope now I'm good…I feel better **

**Ikuto: THEN FUCKING START WRITING GOD DAMNIT! PLEG OWNS NOTHING!**

* * *

**Warning: This fic has Amu and Ikuto as brother and sister. They are in sexual situations a lot… Incest, so don't bitch. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

My Special Baby Brother

Amu looked around the big airport, thousands of people where walking around, trying either to get on their flights or see there relatives leave or come home. Amu turned her head to look out the big glass window next to the terminal_. 'There's our plane'_ she thought as she leaned back and closed her eyes. _'Finally away from those psychopaths'_. After 6 years they finally got enough money. Amu had found a house in Florida near Siesta Key. **(I live there lol)** There plane was supposed to start boarding in the next 30 minutes, and she was waiting for Ikuto to come back from the bathroom. How long does it take for that boy to pee?

"Hey baby". Opening one eye and cocking her head to the side a little, Amu looked at the guy that was now sitting next to her in Ikuto's seat. She snorted and went back to pretending to be asleep.

"Oh c'mon I know you're awake" said the male. He was around 18 Amu was guessing. He wasn't bad looking but she wasn't 'looking' if ya know what I mean. Amu's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her tight. Hand darting to grab his she glared at him.

"Don't touch me" she said as she let go of his hand. He just smirked at her and leaned forward on the arm rest. "Or what" he responded, inches from her face. Amu turned bright red, looking down at her hands in her lap trying to gain her confidence back. Amu jumped when she felt the teen grab her chin and make her look at him.

"What's your name beautiful?" he said while flashing his pure white teeth. Amu shuttered and tried to back up but the chair was preventing her. She started mumbling and the guys smirk just widened.

"I'm Justin" he started to pull Amu's lips toward his. Amu's eyes went wide at the realization, putting her hands on his shoulders, she tried to push away.

"Ehem". Justin stopped and looked over Amu's shoulder, she didn't fallow because he was still holding her. "What" he said with a bored expression on his face. He just grinned and walked closer so he was now standing next to Amu.

Bending down, he put his right hand on top of her head and his left under her chin, making the guy move his hand. Ikuto pulled Amu's face to his, crashing their lips together in an open mouth kiss. Amu's question to Ikuto was swallowed as he stuck his tongue in mouth. _'What the hell is he doing?!'_ Amu's eyes shifted to the Justin kid who was glaring at Ikuto. Amu felt Ikuto run his tongue over hers and then her teeth, whimpering a little, Amu closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

Smirking at his big sister's reaction, Ikuto pulled away and glared at the teen. Ikuto looked around really quick to make sure no one was paying attention. Then, his eyes turned blood red and his fangs came out and he flashed them at the kid. The kids eyes went wide and he jumped up and darted away, out of that wing of the airport.

Ikuto growled in that direction and then looked down at Amu. She was staring into space, around his torso, fingers brushing her lips, eyes glazed over. Rolling his eyes, Ikuto plopped down, in his seat next to Amu. Waving his hand in front of her face he chuckled.

"Earth to lil' sis" he said as he watched a family walk by, the mother smiling sweetly at them. Ikuto flashed her one of his famous smiles and turned back to Amu. She was now staring at him.

"You did not just call me that" she leaned forward, getting closer to Ikuto. Ikuto immediately looked up to avoid her gaze. She hated being called his little sister but he could call her big sister in public, people would start to ask questions. Ikuto looked back down at her to see her glare still strong. He rolled his eyes, putting his left hand behind her head and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. He pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Yes I did. Are you going to punish me big sissy?" Ikuto licked right in front of her ear and smirked as she shivered.

'_What is up with him today? It's like he's in heat or something… WAIT! Vampires don't go into heat at a certain age do they?!'_ Amu opened her mouth to ask that very important question at the time but was interrupted by a ding.

"We are now boarding. First class first please" said the lady attaint. She put down the speaker as people started to get in line. Ikuto stood up and stretched his back. Bending down to grab the strap to his black Jasport, he pulled it on his back.

"C'mon" he grabbed Amu's white one and she just stared at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes and handed her the ticket that had her name on it.

"First class" Ikuto said while pointing at the words on the small ticket. Amu looked at him shocked and he just grabbed her hand and headed towards the desk. Handing the flight tenant both tickets and gave her a grin. She blushed and handed them back.

"Your suite sir is in the back of the plane. Everything there is as you requested". Ikuto nodded and gave a tank you and headed down the tunnel holding Amu's hand.

"Ikuto" she said when they stopped at the entrance, waiting for other's to get on.

"What did you do" she pulled her hand away and grabbed his wrist pulling him to make him look at her.

"Nothing. Just got us a bed to sleep in instead of chairs". It was as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "How did you?" Amu tilted her head at him as they moved up in line. Ikuto bent down so he was right next to her ear.

"We'll talk about it when we're in there" he whispered and gave her a light kiss on the check. Amu blushed and gave him a small glare. Ikuto grabbed her hand and entered the plane, stepping around people. He headed for the very back to where a middle-aged woman stood.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I hope the room is to your liking" she stepped out of the way and opened the door. Ikuto pulled Amu in front of him and pushed her in.

"Thank you" Ikuto said while a smile. The tenet nodded and left Ikuto closed the door and locked it. Sighing he turned around and flicked on the lights. The room wasn't huge but not small. A queen sized bed sat, against the wall, the end of it facing Ikuto. A flat screen TV to his left on the wall along with a min bar on his right. 2 tables where on either sides of the bed. There was also a private bathroom, next to the TV on the far left of the room.

Ikuto smiled and looked around. _'Not bad'_ he thought shaking his head. He looked at Amu to see her standing in the middle of the room, and get this. She was glaring at him. Big surprise there. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Get over it. It's already paid for" he said while walking over and plopping down on the bed, legs and arms spread out. Amu rolled her eyes, she wasn't even going to try and find out how he afforded this. She walked over and sat down next to him. The TV was already on, the news playing in the background.

"I'm hungry" Ikuto said while sitting up and smiling at Amu. She didn't even flinch or look at him. _'Ok, new tactic'_ Ikuto thought as he moved back. He moved so he was sitting behind her, his legs on either side of her. He scooted forward and snaked his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. He felt her jump a tad and then relax into him. Leaning forward, Ikuto moved so his mouth was right on her neck.

"Amu" he groaned and moved his torso tighter against hers also pushing against her stomach, he licked up her neck. Amu jerked forward, her breathing hitching in her throat. _'Like always'_ Ikuto thought. She tried to say Ikuto but it didn't quite work out to her liking. Ikuto grinned and made a small groan against her neck again, his hot breath fanning it.

"I'm starving... Can I…?" Ikuto leaned forward a little more, his right hand up at her mid-section, right below her chest rubbing back and forth, his right hand pressed firmly against her lower stomach. Ikuto's fangs came out and he grazed them along her neck. She shuttered and tried to move out of his grasp. Ikuto licked her neck again and then started to suck lightly. He heard a whimper and he knew he just won. Amu leaned back into him, her arms dangling at her sides, his right hand now resting one her hip bone. Ikuto let go, licked her neck again and then nibbled on it, not breaking skin. He heard Amu moan and arch her back slightly.

"Can I?" Ikuto said again, this time his hands running up and down her thigh's hard and then up her stomach. Ikuto licked her neck again. Amu was panting now and everything was become blurry. Ikuto smirked, he didn't hear a no. So that means yes.

Ikuto's left arm around her waist, his right hand going up, threw her hair, the sensation making Amu whimper again. He took a hand full of it and pulled to the side slightly. Amu obeyed so now her neck was exposed to him. Ikuto grinned and kissed the soft flesh, licking, kissing and sucking on it lightly until he could _smell_ Amu's arousal. Keen sense of smell, what can he say? Ikuto licked her one last time and then pulled back. Opened his mouth wide, his fangs coming all the way out, he took in a breath. Ikuto leaned down, the tips of his fangs on her creamy skin. Getting a quick idea, Ikuto pulled away a little and then sunk his fangs deep in his big sisters throat. Amu jumped when she felt it but a hand was placed on her heated core and she just groaned, melting into him. Ikuto pulled his fangs out and then latched his mouth on the two holes, sucking while rubbing her core lightly. Amu moaned long and load arching her back into him. Ikuto un did her shorts and pulled them down to her knees where they just fell off from gravity.

Ikuto heard a ding and a voice said they would be taking off now. Ikuto got an idea at that. Pulling away from his sister's sweet neck. He put his right arm around her waist, the other under her legs. Standing up, he moved her so she was lying on the bed. Ikuto got on the bed with her, laying her left side, the side he bit. He grabbed her right wrist and pulled her so he back was against him, her neck next to his face, and her ass right above his dick. Ikuto liked this position for sure. Ikuto's lips went back to the two holes he made early, that now hand some red liquid running down the back of his sister's neck. Ikuto licked it up and then latched himself onto her neck again, his left hand back at her core. Amu shuddered and crouched in a little. But Ikuto pulled on her so she was straight. His right arm was supporting her head, as he continues to lightly suck. Amu was panting hard now and her hand where bunched up in the comforter on the bed. Ikuto moved his hand under her panties and he ran a finger up her slick core. Amu shivered at the contact and Ikuto just smirked. Pulling away from her neck, making sure it wasn't leaking anymore. Ikuto got on top of Amu. He pushed her down so he was lying on her back, staring up at him. Her face was red, her eyes where glazed over and she just screamed fuck me. Ikuto leaned down and licked the shell of her ear.

"You will _always_ be my littler sister" r hands where in his hair as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone and then up her jaw line. He stopped at her lips and smirked. Giving her a small quick kiss he waited for a reaction. Her grip on his hair tightened and pulled. Ikuto just snickered and shook his head.

"Such a naughty girl". Ikuto ran his hands up under her thin tank top, his hands gripping the dip of her sides. Ikuto moved down so his lips where right above hers.

"Amu" he whispered. She made a small ep noise kind of like a squeak. Ikuto groaned and resisted the urge to- _'No fuck this'_ Ikuto said in his mind. He closed the space between them. Biting her lip, Amu gasped and opened her mouth to let him stick his tongue inside. Ikuto's hands left go of her sides and went to her chest. Massaging them threw her bra. Ikuto grounded and pulled away from his sister, hands still on her tits.

"Yes or no" he said trying to control his breathing. Amu just stared at him. He grounded again but not in a sexual way , he rolled his head along with his eyes at her. He snapped a finger in front of her face. Snapping out of whatever she was in, Amu glanced at her brother.

"Yes or no" he said again, this time sitting up so he was straddling her. Amu sat up, her arms bent back to support herself. Biting her lip, Amu looked down.

* * *

**Pleg: I think there is perfecto! **

**Ikuto: YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST! I MEAN COME ON! I WANT FUCKING PUSSY!**

**Pleg: And you will get it… If the readers want it… hehe. **

**Ikuto: 0-0 **

**Pleg: So it's up to you! Should Amu just say fuck it or should she say no? Or should Ikuto force it? O.o**

**Amu: I like no. **

**Ikuto: You lying little bitch. Every time we do it, you scream my name until your throats raw.. **

**Pleg: Can I watch? **

**Ikuto: Yes, and join… ;)**

**Pleg and Ikuto: Review if ya want incest! (Drags Amu in room and closes door)**


End file.
